User blog:Arbington/My Multiplayer Ideas
It seems that a lot of blogs like this are popping up lately, so I figured I'd make one of my own, seeing as this was how I got started here at this wiki. The multiplayer portion of Mass Effect 3 is, in my opinion, the surprise hit of the game. I was initially prepared to hate it with a vengeance, and in the end it turned out to be exceptionally entertaining. I've had some ideas for items, map, and characters to be included in future MP expansions since I first started playing. Most will be found below, though a few of my ideas were already proposed by other users in their blogs. Please note that there will be some spoilers ahead, if you have yet to play the game all the way through. New Maps Virmire_krogan_breeding_grounds.png|Firebase Ruin AfterlifeClub1920x1080.png|Firebase Rogue Codex_Earth_(ME3).png|Firebase Homeland CitadelCouncilChambers.png|Firebase Empire Zaeed_Zorya_Exterior_1.png|Firebase Jungle Codex_Horizon.png|Firebase Shadow Codex_Rannoch.png|Firebase Exile Firebase Ruin - This map takes place in the ruins of Saren's facility on Virmire. I imagine it would have a more open feel to it, with detritus and whatnot serving as cover. There would be a few rooms that would be accessible, with rubble blocking further access to the facility. They would branch off from the open area, which would serve as a sort of central courtyard-ish place, making the map symmetrical. Firebase Rogue - Rogue would take place on everybody's favorite station, Omega. Specifically, it would be in and around the Afterlife club. The area outside the club would have cover in the form of skycars and crates. Afterlife's first floor would be accessible, but the back exit leading to the lower level would be sealed off. Aria's balcony would be accessible via one staircase, with the other destroyed. On the other side of the map, the docking hallway would be blocked off by rubble about a quarter of the way down coming out of the station, leaving that corner at the end accessible and only a small portion of the hallway itself. Firebase Homeland - This map would be set in the streets of London, at an intersection just outside of the Palace of Westminster, with Big Ben highly visible. It would be much like one of the areas from Priority: Earth. There would perhaps be a Mako in the middle of the intersection, and a couple of ruined shops that would be accessible. Firebase Empire - When I heard that the Council had to be evacuated during Priority: The Citadel II, I was anticipating an epic battle in the Council Chambers. Much to my dismay, that didn't happen. Perhaps it could happen in multiplayer though? A map of the Council Chambers can be found here. The place would probably be on fire in a few places, and there would be things lying around that one could take cover behind, much like in the final mission of Mass Effect. Firebase Jungle - I loved the feel of the planet Zorya from Zaeed's Loyalty mission in Mass Effect 2. Fighting in that environment of jungle mixed with industry seems neat, so this map would take place in a Zorya jungle clearing. a pipeline would run across the map, serving as cover. There would be a crashed fighter in one part, serving as more cover. In addition, there would also be rocks and crates to hide behind. Dense jungle foliage would serve as the map's boundaries, except for on one end, which would be bounded by a steep cliff dropping to a jungle valley below. The clearing would have an irregular shape. Firebase Shadow - Firebase Shadow would take place in the Sanctuary facility on Horizon. I feel that the reception area from the beginning of Priority: Horizon would make a good MP map. It wouldn't need any major changes, just seal off the entrance and the exit. The multiple levels would make for interesting gameplay, I think. Firebase Exile - This map would be set on Rannoch, and would be modeled after one of the AA towers from Rannoch: Admiral Koris. If the area were to be enlarged, and include a small interior area, it would make for quite the fun MP experience. New Enemies *Mechs **Orcus Mech **Defense Drone **LOKI Mech **Rocket Drone **FENRIS Mech **YMIR Mech **Ogre Mech *Mercenaries **Mercenary Trooper **Mercenary Legionnaire **Mercenary Warrior **Mercenary Heavy **Mercenary Vanguard **Mercenary Pyro **Mercenary Operative **Combat Drone (created by Mercenary Operative) *Collector **Husk **Abomination **Collector Drone **Collector Guardian **Collector Assassin **Harbinger **Scion **Praetorian Mechs - One new faction that I have thought about is mechs. These machines would be infected with a Cerberus-created virus, which would reprogram them to wreak havoc behind friendly lines. The Cerberus hacking storyline also explains the presence of the Cerberus mechs from Mass Effect: Infiltrator. Lacking any deployable units, this faction would instead have two varieties of heavy unit. Mercenaries - The major merc groups in the galaxy were still hostile to the rest of the galaxy up until the Aria missions, justifying their potential role as an enemy MP faction. I have linked to pages for mercs affiliated with the three group from Mass Effect 2, but these would just be generic mercenaries in-game. Collectors - The Collectors still exist as of Mass Effect 3, and the Reapers are still using them, as confirmed by the Palaven Codex entry. For that reason, I think it strange that they are absent from the game, but they could at least make an appearance as an MP faction. Their units from Mass Effect 2 would make a fine lineup. New Characters Turian Cabal Adept Turians adhere to a strict moral code: "The needs of the group outweigh that of the individual." Discipline is the foundation of turian society. A turian line never collapses; its troops fall back in order, setting ambushes as they go. You will only see a turian's back when they're dead. Turian biotics are uncommon. While admired for their exacting skills, their motives are not always fully trusted by the common soldier. The turians prefer to assign their biotics to specialist teams called Cabals, which are assigned only to key missions Ex-Cerberus Engineer When the Illusive Man turned to indoctrination in order to ensure the loyalty of his troops, many Phoenix operatives defected and joined the Alliance in order to stop the Reapers. With them came many Cerberus tech specialists and soldiers associated with the project. Human Engineers are support specialists that set up ambushes, provide fire support, and destroy enemy tech. Their value is not lost on an ally when a battlefield is cleared of turrets. Turian Spectre Infiltrator Turians adhere to a strict moral code: "The needs of the group outweigh that of the individual." Discipline is the foundation of turian society. A turian line never collapses; its troops fall back in order, setting ambushes as they go. You will only see a turian's back when they're dead. Spectres work either alone or in small groups according to nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. Their skills both on and off the battlefield are legendary. Asari Commando Sentinel Asari are the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy. They are native to the planet Thessia and were the first species to discover the Citadel. Their long lifespan and history have allowed them to serve as galactic mediators for centuries. While not as physically powerful as other species, their proficiency with biotics makes them dangerous opponents. Asari Commandos ruthlessly eliminate their opponents from the battlefield with their biotic abilities. Their biotic skills are rivaled only by their technological expertise and lethal marksmanship. Ex-Cerberus Soldier When the Illusive Man turned to indoctrination in order to ensure the loyalty of his troops, many Phoenix operatives defected and joined the Alliance in order to stop the Reapers. With them came many Cerberus tech specialists and soldiers associated with the project. Human Soldiers are renowned for their impressive fire support, flexibility, and speed. Humans have quickly integrated new technology into their combat gear and can unleash VIs, drones, and artillery on the battlefield. Salarian STG Vanguard Salarians have a high-speed metabolism that allows them to function on just one hour of sleep a day. They also process information much faster than other sentient races. Salarian biotics are unusual and highly prized. The salarian military uses them in intelligence services like the STG. STG operators are highly flexible, accustomed to carrying out their missions on shoestring resources and changing their tactics when necessary. New Equipment Chemical Ammo Radioactive Rounds For new equipment, I would like to see Chemical and Radioactive ammo brought back from Mass Effect. New Weapons Chakram Launcher Collector Assault Rifle M-55 Argus N7 Valkyrie M-333 Particle Beam As far as new weapons are concerned, I'd like to see all the existing weapons be made available before new ones are created. The Chakram Launcher isn't available in multiplayer, and neither is the N7 Valkyrie. The M-55 Argus is not only unavailable in multiplayer, but is a PC exclusive. The Indra was also PC exclusive, however, so that shouldn't stop the Argus from being added to the arsenal. The Collector Assault Rifle is largely unavailable to players, being a promotional item. The only weapon I'd like to see that is "new" is the M-333 Particle Beam from Mass Effect: Infiltrator. It would be a nice lore-abiding multiplayer equivalent to the Prothean Particle Beam. Category:Blog posts